Cauchemar en cuisine
by marianclea
Summary: Three-shot qui se place au cours de la saison 5 dans la vie quotidienne des frères Winchester et de Castiel. Dans la maison de Bobby, Dean apprend à Castiel les rudiments de la cuisine.
1. Chapter 1

**CAUCHEMAR EN CUISINE**

* * *

**Un p'tit bonjour printanier ! **

**Alors oui, si vous en doutez, le titre est bien emprunté à une série britannique avec le chef Gordon Ramsay dans le rôle phare. **

**Sinon, j'en profite pour remercier tous les lecteurs, anonymes ou non, qui me lisent, commentent, me suivent ou me mettent en favori.**

**Sur ce, enjoy it !**

* * *

**Contexte : saison 5.**

**Rating : K+**

**Format : 3 chapitres.**

**Genre : Humour/Amitié/Romance**

**Personnages : Dean/Castiel, Bobby**

* * *

**Spéciale dédicace à Clina09 !**

* * *

**Dakota du sud, Sioux Falls – Dans une casse de voiture familière...**

Une chance pour le voisinage, la maison de Robert Steven Singer alias Bobby, était en lisière de la ville. Ce qui se passait donc à l'intérieur de cet édifice cossu ne risquait pas d'être entendu par des importuns. Et au vu des activités développées parfois dans ces murs, c'était bien mieux ainsi.

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, si on se fiait aux éclats de voix qui en émergeait, il ne faisait pas bon à être dans les pièces de la demeure.

**XXX**

En temps normal, si on devait qualifier le propriétaire de ces lieux, on dirait que Bobby est un homme de bien, au caractère bien trempé mais le cœur sur la main. Toujours maître de lui malgré les événements dramatiques qui jalonnent son existence.

Au décès de sa femme, là où d'autres auraient pris leurs jambes à leurs cous, lui était resté et avait choisi de comprendre. C'est comme ça qu'il avait rejoint la caste très fermée des chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles, collectant toutes les données relevant du domaine du paranormal et du surnaturel. Et ce afin d'aider au mieux les victimes de telles horreurs et orienter les chasseurs dans leurs enquêtes.

C'est dans ce cadre qu'il avait rencontré John Winchester. Un homme normal dont la vie avait été bouleversée par l'assassinat peu commun de son épouse Mary. Un mari et père de famille qui avait décidé de poursuivre sans relâche le démon aux yeux jaunes responsable de ce fait. Et qui, dans sa quête, avait entraîné dans son sillage ses deux enfants en bas-âge : Dean et Sam.

Avec les années, Bobby s'était pris d'affection pour ces deux gosses livrés à eux-mêmes la majeure partie du temps. Entre déménagements constants et absence de vie sociale, Dean et Sam ne vivaient qu'en vase clos. Mis à part John, lui seul s'apparentait à un autre membre de la famille et l'amour filial qu'il leur portait lui était retourné sans que jamais aucun mot ne soit formulé de vive voix. Que ce soit au travers d'un geste plus appuyé ou d'un regard concerné. Il était le lien avec ce père aux abonnés absents. Nul doute qu'il était le père qu'ils auraient aimé avoir.

En outre, John avait éduqué ses enfants à la dure. Tout particulièrement Dean qui avait été élevé à la manière d'un marine dans le seul et unique but de veiller sur la vie de son petit frère, le contraignant à des responsabilités qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Et à son corps défendant l'aîné était devenu le père de substitution. Appliquant à la lettre les volontés de ce père quant à la protection de son cadet au-delà de la mort si il le fallait. Recherchant dans l'exemplarité de ses actes la moindre parcelle d'affection de John. Et ce jusqu'à son décès.

Souvent il avait eu des mots acerbes voire violents avec son ami John à ce sujet, prétextant que leur enfance avait été volée pour l'assouvissement d'une vengeance. Mais ce dernier avait toujours refusé de l'écouter, préférant repartir sur les routes traquer cette créature. Créature qui avait détruit peu à peu l'humanité de John, ne laissant qu'un chasseur aigri par la douleur. Après tout, Bobby n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui était bon pour eux ou non ? Etait-ce mal de vouloir que ses enfants soient prêts à affronter le monde tel qu'il était?

Et aujourd'hui le résultat était là.

A cinq ans, Dean avait endossé la responsabilité de son père quant à l'éducation de son cadet.

A quinze ans, il maniait les armes et les formules latines d'exorcisme comme un expert.

A vingt ans, Dean était un chasseur hors pair et un habile menteur.

A vingt-cinq ans, Dean n'est qu'un chasseur.

Rien d'autre dans sa vie ne compte.

Pas d'amis. Trop peu de temps pour se lier.

Pas de petite-amie. Trop d'ennuis et de sentiments à craindre. Et puis si c'est pour les voir mourir, à quoi bon !

Pas de toit. A quoi ça sert puisqu'ils sont sans cesse sur les routes !

Rien qu'une Impala 67 avec des classiques de la musique rock en fond sonore, un bon pack de bières dans le coffre, et le petit Sam à ses côtés. Telle est la vie de Dean Winchester.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit d'orage électrique, à son retour des Enfers, il croise son regard. Que le ciel rencontre la terre. Et là, une ère nouvelle s'ouvre.

Enfin presque.

Au plus grand désespoir de ceux qui les entourent. Que ce soit Bobby ou Sam.

Car comme de bien entendu, lorsqu'on est un Winchester, on ne peut rien faire comme tout le monde. Et quand il s'agit de Dean, n'en parlons même pas ! Là, ça atteint des sommets vertigineux.

Rien que lui faire reconnaître que c'est un être humain doté de sentiment relève d'une sinécure. Lui expliquer maintes et maintes fois qu'aimer ne sera pas forcément synonyme de souffrance et de douleur et la réplique fuse comme par automatisme « et puis quoi encore ! Tu te rappelles de Jess ? ».

D'accord Bobby lui-même s'y est cassé les dents mais il ne désespère pas. Et il se dit qu'un jour, tout ce que Dean cache de peur de passer pour un être faible cédera sous l'impulsion de la bonne personne. Et il se peut qu'elle soit déjà là. Parmi eux. Il faudrait juste que Dean regarde dans la bonne direction.

Car depuis quelque mois, les fils Winchester ont élu domicile chez lui, Bobby Singer.

Bien que surpris par ce choix au départ, celui-ci se doit de reconnaître que les avoir auprès de lui en ces moments difficiles lui réchauffe le cœur. Même si cela n'empêche ni les recherches dans des reliques poussiéreuses, ni les chasses aux quatre coins du pays de se poursuivre. La guerre contre le monde des ténèbres étant une lutte intemporelle.

Et puis la présence de Castiel dans sa maison apporte une touche d'étrangeté et d'originalité à la situation. Attaché à la personne de Dean depuis qu'il l'a tiré de la perdition, ce dernier veille sur lui comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux, s'attirant les foudres de celui-ci qui n'accepte pas qu'on pénètre si facilement son espace vital.

Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas surpris le regard céruléen de l'ange sur la personne de Dean ? Combien de fois a-t-il noté que Dean s'attardait sur les traits de Castiel lorsqu'il pensait ne pas être vu ? Que dire de ces piques constantes à l'égard d'un ange millénaire qui ne saisit pas la totalité des références culturelles du XXème siècle ou alors de ce surnom dont il l'a affublé. Sans parler de sa réaction épidermique lorsque Castiel a révélé à Sam qu'il avait « un lien plus profond avec lui ».

Tous ces petits détails qui ne trompent pas sur la nature d'un lien qui se crée et se noue entre deux protagonistes qui s'ignorent encore. Se pourrait-il qu'enfin les flèches de Cupidon aient atteint leur but ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il les connaît, Bobby reprend espoir. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu pour ce gamin qu'il a vu grandir bien trop vite à son goût. Gosse trop tôt plongé dans la brutalité d'un monde où la vie ne tient qu'à un fil.

Evidemment il a fallu un moment pour que Dean accepte sa présence à leurs côtés. Mais après un temps d'adaptation, l'ange a fini par faire ses preuves et a trouvé sa place au sein de leur petite communauté.

Et lorsque Dean se décide un jour à apprendre à Castiel ce qu'est la vie de manière concrète, il se dit que la roue vient de tourner.

Ce qui nous ramène aux cris qui s'échappent de la maison à intervalle régulier.

**XXX**

Une heure…

Il s'était absenté une SEULE petite heure…

Et un capharnaüm sans nom régnait dans son logis à son retour.

Le regard noir, la casquette vissée sur la tête, les mains le démangeant fortement à l'idée d'étriper le responsable de ce carnage, Bobby remonta les traces blanches qui étaient disséminées un peu partout au rez-de-chaussée. Quoi ou qui que ce soit, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau au monstre ou à la chose qui s'était rendu coupable d'un tel désordre dans ses bouquins et dans ses affaires en général !

Certes il n'était pas un fervent adepte du nettoyage mais bon sang de bois, un peu de respect que diable !

Contenant tant bien que mal la rage qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines, il longea à pas de velours le couloir menant du salon vers la cuisine. Avec discrétion, il attrapa sa batte de base-ball qui traînait dans un coin et s'en arma.

Pas un seul instant il n'imagina ce qui suivit.

Debout au milieu de ce qui fut un jour une pièce dénommée cuisine : l'aîné des Winchester et son ange gardien. Méconnaissables.

Mortifié, il en lâcha sa batte qui tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd ce qui fit réagir les deux hommes qui se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble coordonné.

Imperturbable, Dean lui lança un vague « salut Bobby ! Déjà de retour ? » et s'en retourna à ses travaux manuels. Seul Castiel sentit l'air s'électrifier autour d'eux et le fixa, attendant l'orage qui s'annonçait dans les prunelles sombres du vieux chasseur.

La minute suivante, ce dernier aboya à leur intention :

\- Dean c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?

Le susnommé se crispa à l'entente de ces mots et lorgna en direction de son père adoptif. Il ouvrait déjà la bouche pour s'exprimer lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan par Bobby qui visiblement n'en avait pas terminé avec lui, pardon avec eux.

\- Peu importe ce que vous vouliez faire, je ne veux même pas le savoir ! brailla-t-il. Mais je vous préviens, quand je reviens, il y a intérêt à ce que tout brille. Plus une seule trace. C'est bien clair ? Non mais c'est pas possible d'avoir des nigauds pareils.

Toujours en bougonnant, il quitta la pièce et partit en claquant la porte d'entrée qui vibra sur ses gonds.

Dans la cuisine, encore sous le choc, Dean et Castiel se dévisageaient, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot. Une seule question dans leur regard : « qu'a-t-on fait de mal ? ».

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Voilà. **

**Oui, je sais j'ai coupé à ce moment bien précis mais que voulez-vous ça me tentait beaucoup trop !  
**

**Notez dans vos tablettes qu'on se retrouve semaine prochaine pour la deuxième partie soit le 02 avril 2015. **

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAUCHEMAR EN CUISINE**

**PARTIE 2**

* * *

**Un p'tit bonjour printanier et sous la pluie ! **

**Comme promis la suite ! **

**Merci à tous les nouveaux lecteurs, les anciens, les anonymes ou non, qui me lisent, commentent, me suivent ou me mettent en favori.**

**Sur ce, enjoy it !**

* * *

**Contexte : saison 5.**

**Rating : K+**

**Format : 3 chapitres.**

**Genre : Humour/Amitié**

**Personnages : Dean/Castiel, Bobby**

* * *

**Dakota du sud, Sioux Falls – Dans une casse de voiture familière...**

Après sa tirade plutôt virulente, Bobby avait quitté les lieux, claquant la porte d'entrée sur son passage. Comme dans un mauvais rêve, Dean et Castiel avaient entendu le moteur du vieux pick-up démarrer, des pneus crisser dans l'allée et le vrombissement régulier s'éloigner.

Puis le silence avait repris ses droits, envahissant tout l'espace.

Encore sous le choc de sa déclaration, les deux réprimandés n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre. Seuls leurs regards exprimaient un semblant d'émotion ou plus exactement une question : « qu'a-t-on fait de mal ? ».

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils détachent leurs orbes l'un de l'autre et réalisent l'ampleur du désastre autour d'eux.

La cuisine était dans un état déplorable.

Et encore le mot était faible.

Où que se portent leurs regards, ils ne voyaient que détérioration et destruction. Des ustensiles, parfois en équilibre précaire sur un coin de meuble, étaient éparpillés un peu partout, en un ou plusieurs morceaux. Des ingrédients divers et variés qui furent un jour reconnaissables étaient à présent disséminés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Sans parler de leur aspect physique ou simplement de cette fine couche blanche qui recouvrait l'espace donnant à la scène un aspect irréel. A croire que le temps s'était figé un instant sous la baguette d'un sorcier. Ou plutôt d'un ange en l'occurrence.

Ce fut d'abord un léger soubresaut dans le corps de Dean. Soubresaut des muscles qui se détendaient et dont l'effet s'insinua du bas de son dos jusqu'à sa gorge. Jusqu'à faire fleurir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres pleines. Sourire qui s'incurva au point de laisser paraître une rangée de dents blanches, illuminant son visage d'habitude si fermé. Ses pommettes rosirent sous le plaisir ressenti et un rire fort, vibrant et chaleureux éclata sur ses traits rieurs.

A son tour, Castiel fut gagné par la bonne humeur évidente de son protégé et ami. Même si chez celui-ci, le timbre de son rire demeura plus voilé. Il n'était pas vraiment au fait de ces coutumes étranges mais l'image radieuse de Dean face à lui l'incita à émettre un son qui résonna étrangement au fond de sa grâce, enveloppant celle-ci de doux frémissements.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le fou rire se tassa de lui-même. Dean se redressa tant bien que mal en se tenant les côtes et s'appuya machinalement sur l'épaule de Castiel pour reprendre son souffle. Un air mutin sur le visage, il annonça dans la foulée :

\- Je crois que là, on a fait fort ! Pfiou, quel bordel ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit ronchon !

\- Dean ? le coupa Castiel qui cherchait en vain à comprendre le pourquoi de cette pression si soudaine sur son épaule, connaissant l'aversion de son protégé pour les contacts rapprochés. Et surtout comprendre pourquoi ce simple attouchement lui donnait curieusement des petits frissons dans le ventre.

\- Allez viens Cas, on a du pain sur la planche !, poursuivit ce dernier sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Et crois-en mon expérience, mieux vaut qu'on ait terminé avant son retour. Sinon...

\- Sinon quoi, Dean ? l'interrogea l'ange.

Cela mit fin au monologue de Dean qui reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis. Les yeux dans les yeux, il l'étudia une minute, prêt à dire ce qu'il entendait par ce sous-entendu lorsqu'il décida de finalement conclure l'échange par une pirouette, insistant particulièrement sur les derniers mots :

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, Cas. Tu. Ne. Veux. Pas.

**XXX**

**Deux heures plus tôt…**

Dean avait décidé de mettre à profit sa journée de repos. Pas de chasse en cours. Pas de nouvelle affaire à traiter selon les quotidiens locaux et nationaux. Il pouvait donc s'occuper de Castiel à loisir.

Depuis qu'il vivait avec eux, ses pouvoirs angéliques s'amenuisaient de jour en jour. Même si Castiel n'en parlait pas, il en était bien conscient. Il ne se régénérait plus aussi facilement. Chaque fois qu'il sollicitait sa grâce, que ce soit pour les guérir, les protéger ou se téléporter, le temps pour recouvrer ses pouvoirs doublait, quand bien même Cas faisait tout pour le lui cacher.

D'un commun accord avec son frère, il avait été décidé qu'ils prendraient comme point de chute la maison de Bobby. Après tout, il était comme un père pour eux. Et si le chasseur qu'il était avait pu leur inculquer quelques trucs étant gosses, il ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'ils logent chez lui. Pour un temps indéterminé.

Une fois acceptée, la cohabitation se déroula sans heurts. Chacun vaquant aux occupations qui étaient les siennes. S'épaulant si besoin est. Bobby, Sam et Castiel partageaient le même goût des livres et de la recherche ce qui facilita grandement les choses. Chacun apprit à vivre avec l'autre. Avec ses différences.

Cependant, inquiet pour l'avenir de son protecteur si jamais lui ou son frère venait à disparaître, Dean finit par se décider à lui montrer en quoi la vie d'un homme mérite d'être vécue. Bien entendu, il ne réitérera pas leur sortie dans ce lieu de perdition tel que l'a nommé Cas à leur retour. Après tout, si celui-ci tient tant à conserver sa virginité, ça le regarde. Dans tous les cas, il compte bien l'emmener dans un bar pour simplement lui faire goûter les joies d'une soirée entre mecs : entre boissons alcoolisées et parties de billard.

Mais ce n'est pas le propos de ce matin. Aujourd'hui, il a envie de présenter à Castiel les bienfaits d'une alimentation faite « maison ». Oui, oui c'est possible ! Y compris chez un mordu de la malbouffe comme lui. Même si Sam se moquerait carrément de lui si jamais il l'entendait débiter de telles choses.

D'accord ni lui ni son frère ne sont des cordons bleus. Leur père n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de leur enseigner cette activité, immergé qu'il était dans sa vengeance. Pourtant cela ne les empêche pas de savoir cuisiner le minimum vital, si par défaut il n'y a pas de drugstore ou de dinner à proximité de leur camp de base. Ce qui, une chance pour eux et leurs estomacs, n'arrive que fort rarement.

C'est ainsi qu'après une toilette rapide, il avait filé avec l'impala, direction le supermarché de Sioux Falls. Si au départ il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée précise sur ce qu'il comptait cuisiner avec son ange gardien, il se dit, après une dizaine de minutes à parcourir les allées de long en large, qu'une tarte aux pommes et un hamburger « maison » devraient convenir pour une découverte des plaisirs de la chère. D'accord, c'était les plats qu'il préférait mais bon, au moins Castiel ne serait pas totalement en terre inconnue, vu le nombre de fois où il l'avait observé en manger au cours de leurs chasses.

Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il regagna la casse de Bobby. Parvenu à destination, il fredonnait encore les accords de Metallica lorsqu'il déposa les sachets renfermant les précieux ingrédients qui composeraient leur menu du jour sur le meuble bas de la cuisine.

Apparemment Bobby s'était absenté. Son véhicule n'était plus garé dans l'allée. Ce qui était une aubaine. Ce n'est pas si souvent que son père adoptif sortait de chez lui. Seuls ils auraient tout le temps d'expérimenter sans crainte d'être dérangé, ni d'être traité d'_idjits_.

**XXX**

**Une heure plus tôt…**

Un air satisfait sur les traits, vérifiant une ultime fois qu'il avait bien sorti tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour leur expérience culinaire, Dean appela Castiel qu'il avait aperçu dans le bureau attenant, penché sur un vieux grimoire. Sans doute étudiait-il les potions et autres sortilèges pour démêler le vrai du faux.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, celui-ci était auprès de lui, le scrutant intensément. Il avait délaissé sans regret son activité première. Parce que c'était Dean. Parce qu'il était sa seule et unique priorité. Envers et contre tout.

\- Oui Dean ? s'enquit-il, jetant un œil derrière lui, soudain curieux.

\- Aujourd'hui, on se met aux fourneaux.

\- Aux fourneaux ? répondit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais ! Référence… Ca veut dire qu'on fait la cuisine, Cas. On va préparer le repas.

\- Le repas ? s'inquiéta l'ange. Je pensais qu'on achetait tout prêt et qu'il n'y avait qu'à réchauffer au four à micro-onde. Enfin d'habitude c'est ce que vous faites toujours avec Sam. Même Bobby se contente d'ouvrir des boîtes métalliques qu'il transvase dans un récipient adapté. Et au pire, vous vous rendez dans un petit restaurant pour vous nourrir.

Une main sur la nuque, Dean se statufia sous les propos de Cas. C'est là qu'il réalisa que Castiel avait une image très incomplète de ce qu'était l'art culinaire. Au fond, il ne lui avait jamais montré qu'on pouvait faire autrement. L'ange en avait donc déduit à tort que c'était là, la seule manière de procéder dans leur famille.

Il finit par lui répondre, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

\- C'est vrai. C'est la solution de facilité. Pourtant, crois-moi, avec un peu de temps et de patience, on peut cuisiner de bons petits plats. Il suffit juste d'avoir les bons ingrédients.

\- Je vois. Et que fait-on à manger lorsqu'on est disponible ?

\- Et bien, tout et rien. Tout dépend ce que tu aimes…

\- Dean, je ne ressens pas le besoin de manger. Ma grâce…

Il se stoppa en réalisant le terrain glissant sur lequel il s'engageait. Oui, il avait sa grâce mais pour combien de temps encore ? Peut-être que demain, il n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de faire survivre ce corps par ces aliments. Il devait donc accorder un minimum d'attention aux paroles de Dean.

Ce dernier dut suivre son cheminement parce qu'il poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

\- Alors comme nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qui te plaît, je me suis dit qu'on commencerait par préparer un truc basique : hamburger et tarte aux pommes.

\- Tu appelles ça « un truc basique » ?

\- Oui. On ne sait jamais si un jour, tu te retrouves isolé de tout, il faut que tu puisses te débrouiller.

Castiel le fixa interdit pendant quelques minutes s'interrogeant sur le bien-fondé d'un tel plat avant de lancer d'un ton implacable :

\- Alors montre-moi !

Pas un seul instant Dean n'imagina que cette activité somme toute banale prendrait une tournure aussi amusante. Même s'il devait avouer qu'avec l'ange qui lui servait de garde du corps, tout ce qui était simple prenait parfois des proportions inimaginables, en particulier lorsque ça touchait aux actes de la vie courante. Jusqu'à rendre des objets inoffensifs potentiellement dangereux.

Et pour ne pas le faire mentir, cette activité-là n'échappa pas à la règle. Parce qu'apprendre à Cas l'art de manipuler les ustensiles de cuisine sans se blesser releva de l'exploit. Entre les « Dean tu es sûr qu'on doit prendre le batteur dans ce sens ? », « Dean, ce couteau n'est pas assez tranchant ? », les erreurs de dosage, les éternuements intempestifs dus à la farine, ce qui prenait en général un vingtaine de minutes en prit le double. Sans compter que Castiel voulut ensuite élargir ses horizons et s'essayer à d'autres préparations culinaires. Ce qui avait donné lieu à de franches rigolades dans le choix des plats, tous les ingrédients n'étant pas forcément à disposition chez Bobby. L'ange insistant pour les remplacer par d'autres. Jusqu'à aller fureter dans d'autres pièces et au sous-sol ne faisant aucun cas de la poudre qu'il semait un peu partout dans la maison. On ne sait jamais que Bobby entrepose des produits du terroir pour les conserver à sa seule attention.

Mais qu'importe, au final Dean s'en moquait éperdument. Trop heureux de lire sur le visage de son ange autre chose que cette mélancolie qui affleurait parfois au détour d'un regard.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. **

**Je tiens à préciser que Castiel est un ange qui a observé l'humanité durant des millénaires et donc oui il sait ce qu'est l'art culinaire mais pour ce texte j'ai choisi délibérément de l'ignorer. **

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier volet.**

**Marianclea**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAUCHEMAR EN CUISINE**

**Partie 3**

**Un p'tit bonjour printanier ! **

**Comme promis voici la fin de ce three-shot ! **

**Merci à vous de me suivre dans mes petites histoires.**

**Sur ce, enjoy it !**

* * *

**Contexte : saison 5.**

**Rating : K+**

**Format : 3 chapitres.**

**Genre : Humour/Amitié**

**Personnages : Dean/Castiel, Bobby**

* * *

**Dakota du sud, Sioux Falls – Dans une casse de voiture familière. **

**Deux heures plus tard...**

Ce fut avec une réelle appréhension que Dean avisa le retour de Bobby par la fenêtre. Si Castiel avait été en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, tout aurait été réglé en un claquement de doigts. Mais comme un fait exprès, ceux-ci lui avaient fait faux bond au plus mauvais moment.

Sur le coup, par habitude, il avait grommelé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le visage décomposé de l'ange face à lui. Sa pâleur extrême et ses mains légèrement tremblantes.

Avec une douceur dont il n'usait que rarement, il s'était alors rapproché et lui avait murmuré d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant :

\- Désolé mec ! C'est pour la forme… Enfin tu comprends... C'est... Mais on y arrivera... C'est pas la mer à boire.

Mal en point, recroquevillé sur lui-même, Castiel s'était contenté de hocher la tête sans en comprendre un traître mot, ses yeux rivés sur ses mains qui ne lui répondaient plus. Sur cette grâce en perte de vitesse. Dans son esprit, mille tourments tournaient en boucle : sans pouvoirs, il n'était plus bon à rien. Il était ce qu'on appelle un « bébé en trench-coat ». Et dans cette hypothèse, Dean se séparerait à coup sûr de lui. Par esprit de liberté, il avait choisi son camp au détriment de sa famille. Nul retour dans son foyer n'était envisageable. Le Paradis lui étant inaccessible, que ferait-il ? Pourrait-il survivre sans les Winchester sur cette Terre qu'il avait passé des millénaires à observer ? Lui qui ne décodait pas les références de Dean. Lui qui s'écroulait parfois à bout de force. Et puis qui veillerait sur son protégé si ce n'était lui ?

Percevant le trouble intérieur de son ami, Dean avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il n'était pas très doué en général pour démontrer son affection qu'il considérait avant tout comme un « truc de gonzesse » mais l'attitude de l'ange ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il n'avait point l'intelligence de Sam mais il n'était pas pour autant un sombre crétin.

Cas avait tout quitté. Ce dernier avait abandonné les siens pour se joindre aux hommes. A eux, les frères Winchester. A lui, principalement. Alors malgré son incapacité à assumer par les mots, il lui prodigua un réconfort par les gestes. Il voulait lui montrer que son choix était le bon, malgré les doutes, malgré les angoisses qui le tenaillaient. En d'autres termes, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Qu'il soit ange ou homme.

Il avait senti le corps de Castiel se crisper une microseconde avant de se détendre sous sa paume. Ce dernier s'était redressé et avait croisé son regard. Ses iris troublés et désorientés oscillant entre le bleu lagon et le bleu océanique.

Il s'y était perdu.

Comme à chaque fois. Qu'importe le lieu, la durée ou la fréquence.

C'était là. Simplement. Une étincelle, une flamme brûlante entre eux. Couvant depuis leur rencontre spirituelle dans les confins des enfers.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu besoin de s'exprimer autrement ? Il l'ignorait. Mais le fait était là. Il l'aimait bien son ange-gardien. Avec ses qualités. Avec ses défauts. Avec ses forces. Avec ses faiblesses.

Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone portable sur les accords de « Hell Bells » qui les tira de leur observation mutuelle.

Se détachant à regret, il répondit par automatisme et se dirigea vers le salon. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il revenait, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

\- Un problème Dean ? demanda l'ange.

\- C'était Sam. Il passe par l'épicerie avant de rentrer, annonça-t-il. Bobby lui a, selon toute vraisemblance, fait un speech sur notre manière de cuisiner.

\- Ah! Et il en dit quoi...

\- Que vu l'état de sa maison, pour rien au monde il ne mangerait ce qu'on a préparé. Il ne veut pas finir empoisonné.

\- Il a raison, non ?

Dean rit aux éclats face à la remarque sans concession de Cas.

\- Ouais, j'admets qu'il n'a pas tort. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit comestible, répondit-il en lorgnant sur les restes alimentaires qui trônaient sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Alors que fait-on de tout ça ? sonda Castiel en désignant les multiples sachets ouverts et étalés sur le meuble de la cuisine.

\- On remise. Pas question de jeter, conclut Dean en se dirigeant vers les sacs. Sinon Samantha va nous faire une crise de nerfs et nous seriner pendant des heures sur le gâchis, sur le tri des déchets, sur l'écologie et tout le toutim. Et j'ai pas franchement envie de gérer ça aujourd'hui!

Castiel ouvrait déjà la bouche pour lui dire son sentiment sur le sujet lorsqu'il réalisa que sa participation risquait de semer le trouble entre eux. Il referma tranquillement ses lèvres et se tut. Il ne voulait pas que leur journée ensemble se termine sur un désaccord. Même si il partageait l'avis intrinsèque de Samuel Winchester quant à l'utilité de mieux gérer sa consommation de nutriments et d'effectuer a minima un tri dans leurs poubelles.

Pendant qu'il cogitait, Dean avait déjà attrapé les sachets en question et les avait rangés dans le placard adéquat. Se retournant vers lui, il l'interpella d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée :

\- Allez Cas ! Maintenant on se bouge !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

Dans un ordre quasi-militaire, ils commencèrent par récupérer les différents produits et appareils dont ils auraient besoin pour rendre le lieu « propre comme un sou neuf ».

Si Dean ne s'était pas étendu sur ce que Bobby leur infligerait en cas de défection, Castiel, lui, en avait déduit que la punition devait être à la hauteur du crime. Avisant la tête défaite de son protégé à chaque fois qu'il tombait sur quelque chose d'abîmé, il se dit qu'il avait déjà dû en faire les frais dans sa prime jeunesse. Et vu ce qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure de leur séance intensive de ménage, il préférait ne pas s'appesantir sur les corvées à venir.

Il redoubla donc d'effort, écoutant avec une attention accrue les conseils de Dean en la matière : comment tenir le balai de manière efficiente, comment dépoussiérer sans éternuer à tout-va, etc.

En un peu moins de deux heures, ils avaient astiqué, balayé, épongé le sol et les tables. Ils avaient lavé, essuyé et rangé la vaisselle ou ce qu'il en restait dans les espaces dédiés. Ils avaient aussi tenté de réparer les ustensiles même si la majorité était partie à la poubelle, ce qui avait fait grimacer Dean qui calculait approximativement leur coût, car Bobby ne se priverait pas de lui donner la facture. Enfin ils avaient épousseté et rangé les livres qui avaient chuté au cours de leur périple. L'aîné des Winchester avait d'ailleurs découvert par hasard que son père adoptif avait une très belle collection de bouquins sur les voitures mythiques américaines et qu'à l'occasion, il les lui emprunterait. Enfin, si il survivait jusque-là.

Lorsque Dean rangea le dernier balai dans le placard, il était essoufflé et en sueur. Castiel n'était pas non plus au mieux de sa forme. Mais ils avaient mis tout leur cœur à l'ouvrage et le résultat était là. En y réfléchissant, Dean n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu la cuisine dans un tel état de propreté depuis des lustres.

S'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, il avait lancé un regard admiratif à leur travail avant d'aller chercher deux bières dans le frigo. Puis il s'était dirigé vers le canapé qui trônait dans le salon et avait invité l'ange à le rejoindre. Pour une fois, celui-ci ne s'était pas fait prier et avait accepté la boisson froide qu'il lui tendait sans rechigner.

Assis l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient profité du calme ambiant qui régnait dans la pièce. Le silence ne les incommodait pas. Il était leur univers. Leur lien invisible.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fit de commentaire sur le fait que Castiel collait le corps de Dean. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran du téléviseur éteint devant lui, ce dernier savourait la présence de l'ange à ses côtés. Son cœur connaissait parfois quelques ratés lorsque par inadvertance Cas frôlait sa main mais il ne pipa mot. Parce qu'il aimait ça. Quoi qu'il en dise. Se sentir aimé et protégé. Quand bien même il s'en sentait indigne.

Et puis leur bulle d'intimité éclata lorsque la voix de stentor de Bobby s'éleva dans l'entrée.

\- Je suis rentré.

Immédiatement, Dean se leva, renversant la moitié de sa bière sur ses vêtements. Il grogna un « putain, c'est pas vrai » avant de voir Castiel rapprocher sa main vers sa cuisse dans l'espoir qu'enfin sa grâce lui serait disponible pour faire disparaître la tâche. Il resta interdit face à ce geste.

Evidemment la voix sarcastique de Bobby les interrompit au moment crucial, plongeant Dean dans une gêne sans nom :

\- Je dérange peut-être ?

Dean en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, se sentant piégé par le regard aiguisé de son père adoptif posé sur eux. Pour y échapper, il baissa la tête, une seule question à l'esprit : qu'avait-il bien pu penser ?

Une chance, Castiel eut assez de répartie pour répondre négativement au vieux chasseur. Ce qui détourna l'attention de celui-ci sur l'ange. Pendant de longues secondes, il l'observa avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers le lieu incriminé.

Le regard acéré, il inspecta alors chaque recoin de la pièce avec minutie. Dean l'avait suivi, déglutissant avec peine. Les muscles bandés, il attendit le verdict, tête basse. Par pur sadisme, Bobby fit durer le plaisir et à l'instant où il sentit Dean perdre espoir, il lança :

\- Déguerpissez tous les deux et plus de jeux dans ma cuisine !

Dans un réflexe de pure survie, et parfaitement conscient de s'en être tiré à bon compte, Dean attrapa la main de Cas qu'il tira vers lui, ne lui laissant pas la moindre possibilité de s'exprimer.

En moins de dix enjambées, ils étaient dehors.

En moins de cinq minutes, ils avaient franchi le portail de la casse et filaient dans l'impala vers une destination connue d'eux seuls.

Dans le même temps, attablé dans la cuisine, Bobby souriait à pleines dents en songeant à ce qu'il avait vu.

Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nous voilà arrivés au terme de cette aventure ! **

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


End file.
